The present invention concerns a packaging material with good gas barrier properties comprising a skeletal layer and a gas barrier layer of a material with low elasticity which is placed against one side of the skeletal layer and which is bound to the skeletal layer with the aid of a layer of a binding agent placed between the skeletal layer and the gas barrier layer. The invention in addition concerns a packaging container manufactured from the packaging material through shaping by folding and sealing.